Niña Curiosa
by Chiru Less
Summary: Chise sabía que aquello era una trampa en cuanto sintió la provocación de Joseph en sus palabras, pero la curiosidad y la necesidad por demostrarle que estaba equivocado la había conducido a una situación que, en el fondo de su corazón, estaba disfrutando. JosephxChise.
1. Chapter 1

**Éste one shot está dedicado a una amiga muy especial que ha sufrido la intensidad de ésta "nueva" shipp. _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Uri!_**

 **Mahou Tsukai no Yome es obra completamente de Kore Yamazaki. Sólo escribo por amor al arte.**

* * *

—Estás tan llena de vida. — el susurro del hechicero la sacó de sus cavilaciones abruptamente. Le vio beber de la copa de vino de manera delicada mirando hacia un punto lejano, perdido en sus pensamientos. — Te envidio.

—Tú también estás vivo.

—En ocasiones desearía no estarlo, niña.

—No me llames así, no soy una niña.

Se percató demasiado tarde que había cometido un error al decir aquello. Joseph abandonó la atención puesta en su copa y la miró de reojo con las cejas arqueadas en una clara expresión de sorpresa mal disimulada, estudiándola. Se sintió cohibida ante la intensidad de su mirada, y nuevamente aquel calor volvió a apoderarse de su rostro. Joseph se inclinó finalmente en su dirección y Chise, en un acto reflejo, se apartó todo lo que el respaldo de su asiento le permitió.

—¿De verdad ya no eres una niña?

Chise tuvo el acto inconsciente de llevarse una mano a su pecho creyendo que su corazón desbocado abandonaría su cuerpo en cualquier momento por la violencia con la que golpeaba su pecho en esos momentos. Incluso estaba segura de que, como ella, Joseph podía oírlo también por la cercanía que mantenían y que a la aprendiz de mago estaba poniendo tan ansiosa.

Porque lejos de desagradarle, aquella nueva y extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo al oírlo dirigirse así hacia ella le estaba complaciendo; sentía un extraño cosquilleo recorrerle la espalda erizando todo el vello de su cuerpo, el estómago estrujándose en su sitio y un calor abrasador recorriéndole el rostro como si de fuego se tratara. Levantó la mirada de la mesa con aquel mantel morado y de aquella vajilla de apariencia tan costosa y refinada, y sus ojos se toparon con los de su acompañante, quien le sonreía desde su posición ventajosa sentado sobre la mesa. Su expresión era tan serena y segura de sí misma que Chise llegó a pensar que se estaba burlando de ella.

Nunca nadie la había tratado de aquella manera antes, ni siquiera Elías. Sus expresiones corporales, el tono que empleaba en su discurso y el ambiente que el hechicero parecía haberse esforzado en crear la hacían sentir de alguna manera especial, extraña. Era como si Joseph intentara llamar su atención de una manera diferente a las anteriores; tenía un objetivo, eso estaba claro. Chise no se olvidaba de la persona que tenía frente a ella, de lo manipulador y siniestro que podía llegar a ser, pero no por eso no podía disfrutar de aquella atmósfera sorprendente e irreal que se había creado entre ellos luego de todo lo que había pasado. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su brazo izquierdo, regenerado. O no sabía exactamente qué era lo que Joseph había hecho con ella en cuanto había caído en la inconsciencia, visto y considerando que él había recuperado el suyo y no había rastro alguno de la maldición en ninguno de los dos.

—¿Mmh? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras, niña?

Sintió aquel susurro casi contra su oído. Grave, provocador. Volvió a buscar el contacto con aquellos ojos color del cielo, demasiado francos en sus emociones. Vio como su sonrisa llegaba a su mirada, pero no pudo interpretar su significado; nuevamente sintió que estaba gastándole una broma pesada porque Chise intuía que algo estaba escapándose a su entendimiento y sospechó que Joseph estaba riéndose de su ingenuidad.

—Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Chise.

—Eso ya lo sé, niña.

—¡Joseph!

—¿Eres una mujer, Chise?. — otra vez sintió un doble sentido en sus palabras, y la pelirroja no sabía si sentirse ofendida o nerviosa. O ambas.

—C-Claro que lo soy.

Le vio levantar una mano y llevarla hacia su cabello, apenas rozándolo. Lo sintió tomándolo entre sus dedos, jugando con él. Luego, y sin previo aviso, acarició su rostro con el dorso de los dedos levantando su mentón para hacer mayor contacto visual. Sus ojos ya no sonreían, y en ellos la menor percibió un sentimiento más oscuro; quiso apartar la mirada porque se percató que aquello estaba mal, ambos estaban fuera de lugar. Sus ojos le hacían sentir que estaba invadiendo algo íntimo, desconocido para ella.

Chise frunció los labios, intimidada por su actitud.

—Ya. Una niña, después de todo. Qué pena.

La pelirroja sintió el frío de su ausencia en un instante cuando Joseph se apartó, irguiéndose en la mesa prestándole atención otra vez a su copa. Todo el interés que había expresado en ella se había esfumado en un segundo dejando a Chise completamente descolocada, desorientada. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando enfocarse y procesando sus palabras frías y cargadas de decepción.

—No sé por qué lo dices, ya te demostré que no soy una niña.

—Me has demostrado mucho valor, eso sí. Y un instinto suicida único. Felicidades. — sus palabras carecían del calor de antaño y su indiferencia comenzaba a afectarla, como si de alguna manera estuviera despreciándola.

—Que no lo soy.

No supo por qué le resultaba de vital importancia aclarar ese punto, fuese cual fuese su objetivo. Toda su vida la habían tratado con apatía y abandono, sin considerar sus sentimientos ni la madurez que ella consideraba poseía para su corta edad; involuntariamente tomó el brazo con el que Joseph sostenía la copa de vino, la cual tembló en su mano en forma amenazadora, casi derramando su contenido. El hechicero arqueó las cejas un poco sorprendido, perdiendo un poco aquella actuación de indolencia y aburrimiento.

Por un momento Chise temió lo peor; llegó a pensar que lo había molestado, que su acto tonto e infantil de llevarle la contraria en lo que claramente era una provocación infantil había derivado en una ofensa o que había sobrepasado la raya al tocarlo, porque ni bien ella hubo soltado su brazo, él depositó lentamente la copa sobre la mesa sin dirigirle la palabra, casi en forma ceremoniosa, posando luego la mano en su regazo, suspirando. Tenía ambos ojos cerrados y su expresión era la de alguien que estaba resignado a los hechos.

—Está bien, Chise.

La forma en la que remarcó su nombre le causó mala espina a la pelirroja; Joseph descruzó las piernas y se incorporó de la mesa acomodándose apenas el traje oscuro que llevaba puesto, se acercó a ella dando dos o tres pasos cortos, y extendió una mano lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos.

Sus ojos destellaban en malicia y diversión, y Chise no pudo evitar volver a notar aquel sentimiento oscuro que la incomodaba. Se quedó allí sentada, observando su mano suspendida en el aire, expectante.

—Vamos.

—¿Adónde?. — inconscientemente tomó su mano; era más suave y cálida y lo que creía. Joseph le propinó un pequeño apretón seguido de una sutil caricia en el dorso de la mano, erizando los vellos de su brazo.

—Quiero que me confirmes tus palabras.

—N-No comprendo a qué te refieres. — intentó soltarse de su agarre en cuanto se hubo incorporado, pero el hechicero sujetó firmemente su mano sin ejercer demasiada fuerza.

—Quiero que me demuestres que ya no eres una niña.

—No tengo nada que demostrarte…

Sin previo aviso, Joseph tironeó de su mano atrayéndola hacia él, casi tumbándola; le sorprendió la fuerza que había empleado pese a que casi no había hecho movimiento alguno. Para no caer sobre él, Chise tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros, soltando su mano. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y la menor no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la intensidad de su mirada cristalina.

—No me interesa si quieres hacerlo o no. Lo harás, niña.

—Yo no tengo por qué…

—Sígueme.

El hechicero se separó de ella como si nada y con aire resuelto la abandonó caminando con paso lento pero seguro hacia la salida de aquel extenso comedor. Chise se enfrentó al dilema inmediato de si quedarse allí — lo que hubiese sido probablemente lo más seguro y sensato — o seguirlo, como le había pedido. Podía ser una trampa, posiblemente lo era. Sin embargo, una parte pequeña y alejada de su mente recordó que hacía varios días se hallaba allí y que, sin faltar a la verdad, estaba entera. Sana y aparentemente sin la maldición encima. Joseph no había intentado lastimarla ni utilizarla para ningún extraño experimento pese a haber tenido mil y un oportunidades...

Por lo que la curiosidad fue más grande e intensa de lo que podía manejar en esos escasos segundos que siguieron luego de que Joseph desapareciera tras la puerta y sus pasos se perdieran en el corredor oscuro y silencioso que llevaba al piso superior de la casa, y sin pensarlo demasiado, terminó por unirse a su recorrido, ya no muy segura del camino que recorría. Amplió sus ojos en un intento por distinguir algo en la negrura del pasillo, pero era prácticamente inútil; la luz de la luna se filtraba tenue y vergonzosa por algunos resquicios de algún ventanal lejano, y no era suficiente para alumbrarle el camino.

La mano de Joseph volvió a tomar la suya en medio de la oscuridad, sólo que ésta vez entrelazó sus dedos acariciando débilmente la palma de la suya, una y otra vez; el primer instinto de Chise había sido de apartar su mano y rechazar aquel contacto electrizante, nuevo, casi hasta invasivo...pero la sensación de calor que experimentaba le agradaba. Un extraño calor en sus mejillas la hubiese avergonzado de no ser porque nadie allí podía verla, más aún cuando decidió devolverle la caricia con timidez y un poco de inseguridad.

—No quiero que te pierdas.

Lo había susurrado, pero su voz era grave y cargada de una sensación de doble sentido que Chise no pudo reconocer, pero a la cual su cuerpo sí había reaccionado. El calor de su rostro aumentó y se vio obligada a tragar saliva, sintiendo la boca y garganta secas.

El leve tirón que recibió la hizo proseguir su viaje hacia el primer piso sin chistar; se dejaba guiar dócilmente por el hechicero, y mientras atravesaban una de las tantas puertas de madera tallada, se preguntó si éste no había colocado algo en su bebida, pues se sentía ligera y despreocupada pese al nerviosismo y la incertidumbre que aquella situación le provocaba.

Tardó varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que se había encendido en el cuarto; cuando pudo enfocar bien, oyó el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura a sus espaldas. Volteó rápidamente, observando a Joseph sonreírle de manera inocente, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación. Chise echó un vistazo, y la situación cada vez le causaba más mala espina.

—Esta...es tu habitación, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Bienvenida.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Joseph?

—Excelente pregunta, niña. Tú me has traído aquí.

Joseph caminó con paso resuelto pero sereno hacia la amplia cama con dosel que se hallaba en el extremo opuesto a la puerta; el nerviosismo de Chise comenzó a elevarse cuando el hechicero se deshizo de la parte superior de su traje, lanzándolo a la cama. Le vio desatar el lazo que anudaba el cuello de su camisa, desabrochando uno, dos botones para finalmente tomar asiento en el amplio colchón, suspirando.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos, uno que incomodaba bastante a la pelirroja pues no sabía qué hacer o decir en ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Qué haces allí, de pie? Ven, ponte cómoda.

Joseph palmeó la cama a su lado, invitándole. Chise no podía despegar los pies del suelo, sobre todo porque ya no tenía demasiado claro qué era lo que quería el hechicero maldito. Por un momento temió que Joseph estuviera buscando experimentar otra vez con su cuerpo, y el recuerdo del dolor que sintió cuando le había extirpado el ojo regresó de lleno a su mente, obligándola a retroceder.

—¿Ahora me temes? No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Qué niña tan ingenua.

Bueno, Joseph había conseguido muy bien su objetivo, pese a que Chise no quería admitir que había sido más la curiosidad que una respuesta a la provocación infantil del hechicero lo que la había impulsado a acercarse a la cama con paso cauto, parándose a su lado; su acompañante la miraba con aire entretenido desde la cama, aún con una mano apoyada sobre ésta.

—No seas tímida. Siéntate.

—Está bien, supongo.

Chise alisó el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto antes de tomar asiento a su lado; no recordaba haber utilizado una tela tan fina en su vida, y cuando Joseph se lo ofreció para usarlo para aquella velada, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Posó ambas manos sobre su regazo, un poco avergonzada por la cercanía con el hechicero que, lejos de incomodarse, parecía complacido.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás temblando. — la mano de Joseph nuevamente estaba sobre las suyas, rozando ya la piel de sus brazos en forma sutil, delicada.

—Estoy nerviosa, es todo.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?. — otra vez aquel murmullo grave e insinuante se dejaba oír, tensándola en su sitio.

—Sí.

—¿Te inquieta que te toque, niña?. — sus dedos subieron lentamente por su brazo izquierdo produciéndole un cosquilleo intenso y agradable que le produjo un escalofrío. — ¿O te complace y eso es lo que te turba?

—Yo…

—Mírame, Chise.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en su orden cuando aquella mano que antes acariciaba su brazo ahora se posaba en su mentón, girando su rostro para que sus ojos no pudiesen escapar de su mirada inquisidora. Aquellos orbes claros parecían haberse vuelto de un color más oscuro, profundo, y Chise ya no veía rastro de burla en su expresión, sino más bien veía el rostro de alguien que estaba hablando muy en serio.

—Que no te dé pena decírmelo.

La pelirroja no podía emitir sonido alguno pues estaba en la disyuntiva interna de decirle la verdad o mentirle, por su propio bien. Sintió los dedos de Joseph acariciando su mentón, su mejilla, su cuello, y no hizo nada por evitarlo. Aquello era raro y nuevo, pero en cierta forma, el hechicero llevaba razón: le avergonzaba admitir que aquel contacto le agradaba, quería más. No se animaba a confesarlo abiertamente y tampoco a seguirle el juego por temor a aceptar la realidad, pero podía con el hecho de que fuese él quien llevara las riendas de la situación, por lo menos de momento.

—Recuéstate.

—¿Qué?

No le dio demasiadas opciones tampoco. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, no sólo estaba tumbada en la cama de sábanas blancas inmaculadas y suaves como el algodón, sino que tenía a Joseph sobre ella, a horcajadas. Quiso incorporarse, asustada y preocupada por el giro brusco que había tomado la situación, pero el hechicero se lo impidió con una mano en el hombro, tierna pero firme al mismo tiempo.

—No te asustes, niña.

—No estoy asustada.

—¿No?¿Entonces, por qué tu corazón late tan fuerte?

Joseph se inclinó y Chise sintió el cosquilleo de sus cabellos blanquecinos rozando su rostro, sus hombros; con sutileza le vio esquivando su rostro acercándose a su oído. Volvió a percibir aquella sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—No me has dicho si te agrada o no.

La aludida cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tono de voz sugerente, de su respiración golpeando en su oído, y de la mano que acariciaba ahora su pierna derecha por debajo del vestido, ascendiendo por su piel; dio un respingo cuando cambió de dirección y rozó apenas su trasero, descendiendo ahora por la parte posterior de su muslo, y un suspiro traicionero se escapó de sus labios resecos.

—Eso, niña. Déjate llevar. — sus murmullos parecían una invitación a cumplir aquella orden con gusto. Su cuerpo se aflojó relajándose Joseph aprovechó su momento de debilidad para colarse entre sus piernas, haciéndose lugar. El rubor y aquel calor abrasador volvieron con toda su intensidad al rostro de Chise en cuanto lo sintió allí, ocupando aquel espacio que nadie nunca había invadido.

—Joseph…

—Sh. Relájate.

Lo sintió arrullándola, tranquilizándola al oído mientras su otra mano exploraba su espalda subiendo por su columna vertebral, obligándola a arquearse por el contacto; la menor se sujetó a sus hombros con ambas manos apretando la tela de su camisa oscura en cuanto sintió aquellos dedos jalando delicadamente del nudo que ataba su vestido, deshaciéndolo. La mano descendió nuevamente sobre la piel erizada de su espalda al tiempo que sintió como Joseph se apoderaba del lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, tironeando de él. Se retorció, un poco incómoda por las sensaciones nuevas que llegaban a su cuerpo; los labios del hechicero recorrieron su cuello hasta su clavícula mientras quitaba la tela de su camino, besando su hombro izquierdo.

En un acto reflejo, Chise cerró ambas piernas e intentó subirse un poco más el vestido antes de que dejara al descubierto partes íntimas de su anatomía, pero se descubrió nuevamente atrapada en su propia posición: Joseph estaba entre sus piernas y su mano tomó la suya, impidiéndole retener la seda roja que seguía descubriendo su piel blanca.

—Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirte ahora, Chise. —sus ojos hicieron contacto y la pelirroja se perdió en la vehemencia de la pasión que reflejaban.

—Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes.

—No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ti.

Y sin previo aviso, Joseph la besó. Sus labios hicieron contacto en forma suave, cariñosa. No la presionaba ni la obligaba a corresponderle, incluso cuando el hechicero capturó su labio inferior entre los suyos, apenas tironeando. Se sentía bien, sus labios eran amables y cálidos, y en su fuero interno se preguntó si estaba soñando. Respondió tímidamente a la caricia presionando sus labios en forma torpe, insegura. Le sintió sonreír dentro del beso.

—Te haré sentir una mujer. Una verdadera mujer, Chise.

.

* * *

 **Ok…no me odien! xD**

 **Lo dejo por aquí para las personitas que no disfrutan de la shipp pero que sentían curiosidad por leer (¿?)**

 **Si quieren la "continuación" solo déjenmelo saber.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, esta es la continuación. Y es...bastante explícita. Sino te gustan este tipo de lecturas no sigas, por favor. Lo mismo si no te gusta la pareja xD**

 **Solo voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración: yo me baso en la versión de Joseph del manga, no del anime. Como sabrán los lectores del manga, son bastante diferentes, sobre todo en la parte actual. Piensen en la última portada que salió, algo más o menos así xD El Joseph del anime, si bien apareció una sola vez, es demasiado aniñado. Bah.**

* * *

A Chise le hubiese gustado preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, sólo que Joseph se apartó de ella lo suficiente para que ésta extrañara su presencia física sobre ella, sintiendo frío y vacío. Entrelazó su torso con ambos brazos pese a que el vestido no había descendido del todo y se permitió observar al hechicero en una labor metódica que avergonzó a la pelirroja; desprendía botón por botón su chaleco y luego su camisa en forma despreocupada, sin prisas. Se deshizo del chaleco y desprendió los puños de su camisa ya abierta.

—¿Por qué me miras así?¿Te gusta lo que ves, acaso?

—Me da curiosidad, es todo.

Chise no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de asombro que había puesto Joseph ante su comentario; su rostro daba a entender que acababan de propinarle una bofetada, pero se recompuso rápido, deshaciéndose también de la camisa.

—Y a mi tú me das curiosidad. Déjame ver un poco más.— con movimientos felinos se colocó otra vez sobre ella intentando apartarle los brazos, sin mucho éxito.— Chise…

Sintió su nombre pronunciado como un regaño y acto seguido, Joseph volvía a besarla, ésta vez con mayor demanda, mayor necesidad. La pelirroja intentó corresponderle como pudo y, una vez hubieron alcanzado un ritmo lento pero satisfactorio para ambos, se permitió bajar la guardia por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos y dejando de forcejear contra el de cabellos platinados.

Supo que había perdido la batalla en cuanto había acercado más a Joseph abrazándolo por el cuello en busca de mayor contacto. Sintió como la tela bajaba por su torso al tiempo que aquella mano fisgona acariciaba su costado provocándole cosquillas. Sus labios ansiosos abandonaron su boca y descendieron por su cuello, su clavícula, su torso.

Chise se limitó a recostarse e intentar relajarse cuando sintió aquellos labios ardientes y ávidos acercarse a uno de sus pechos. Gimió y se mordió el labio inferior cuando la lengua húmeda y anhelante lamió aquella parte de su anatomía tan sensible para luego besar y succionar a gusto, sin tapujo alguno.

Sintió calor en el rostro y entre las piernas, y una sensación, una necesidad primitiva y extraña se apoderó de ella en ese momento. Quería ser caprichosa y egoísta, pero le avergonzaba exigir más contacto, más fricción entre ellos. Tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta cómo hacerlo, cómo darle a entender a Joseph que precisaba sus manos y su boca con urgencia y mayor ímpetu, mayor brusquedad. Sus movimientos eran lentos, tranquilos, desesperantes. Besaba la piel de su torso con parsimonia, y sus manos ahora acariciaban sus piernas sin reserva por debajo del vestido a medio subir, a medio bajar, aprisionado en su cintura, enrollado. Sus labios y su lengua hacía estragos, cortocircuitos en su cerebro, y los sonidos húmedos que desprendía su boca contra su piel la enardecían aún más, y no había hecho casi nada aún.

La excitación y ansiedad que sentía la urgieron a acariciar la espalda desnuda del hechicero, sus hombros, sus brazos; escuchó apenas la risita divertida contra sus pechos, provocándole escalofríos. Clavó sus uñas en la piel cuando sintió que los dedos de Joseph se enredaban en los tirantes de su ropa interior, intentando bajarla por sus piernas. La confianza que había ganado se esfumó en un segundo cuando la inseguridad y la timidez volvieron a ella al percatarse de sus intenciones.

Rápidamente todo se transformó en una batalla muda, un forcejeo amistoso, sin violencia pero sí mucho empeño por parte de Joseph. Pese a la posición de desventaja en la que ella se encontraba, Chise no previó que la mano ajena abandonaría la tela y se escabulliría por debajo de ésta. El efecto electrizante y asombroso que sufrió la asustaron al punto de intentar apartarlo; lo empujó hacia atrás por los hombros, fracasando. Lo único que logró fue que Joseph se acoplara más a su cuerpo, aplastandola, sin que sus dedos se marcharan de aquella zona tan sensible que apenas estaba tanteando.

—¿Qué se siente?.— el cuchicheo contra su oído le erizó la piel.— ¿Duele, te complace? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Reparó en que la atención se volvía más afanosa, osada. Joseph exploraba cada vez un poquito más, volviendo luego al punto inicial con parsimonia y una dilación que llegaba a trastornar a Chise. Como tenía ambas piernas abiertas le era imposible desembarazarse de la situación, sintiéndose expuesta y en una franca provocación que ella no había premeditado. El contacto fue volviéndose más confortable conforme aquel sector de su anatomía se impregnaba con su propia esencia, desconcertándola y abochornándola a partes iguales.

Se sonrojó intensamente cuando la intimidad entre ellos se volvió más intensa, recíproca; instintivamente la pelirroja movió las caderas en un intento por aumentar la fricción, y agradeció que Joseph interpretara correctamente sus deseos. Varios gemidos se escaparon de sus labios y sus piernas se aflojaron cuando sus caricias se volvieron más vehementes y entusiastas. Nuevamente procuró retirar la prenda del camino y en esa ocasión, no hubo resistencia; el hechicero se alejó lo suficiente para maniobrar y poder quitar el estorbo y ahora ya sí, acomodarse otra vez, acoplándose a su cuerpo como si ambos encajaran a la perfección.

Un poco cohibida por el paso que habían dado pero dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, Chise buscó los labios de Joseph en forma casi hambrienta; lo sintió reír contra su boca mientras él presionaba allí abajo con su cuerpo en un vaivén rítmico pero pausado, provocándola indirectamente a través de sus pantalones. La pelirroja sintió una mezcla de curiosidad, pena y excitación al percibir aquel roce duro pero agradable, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna del hechicero, tanteando, indiscreta. Le oyó suspirar ahora contra su cuello al presionar lo que evidentemente era su erección y el sonido le agradó lo suficiente para volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez.

—Mira nada más.— su voz estaba tomada, un poco agitada. Chise pudo vislumbrar un pequeño sonrojo decorando sus ojos profundos, acuosos. Volvió a presionar y el hechicero se frotó contra su mano, aún con la ropa puesta.— ¿Me estás provocando, acaso?

—Puede ser.— sintió fuego en el rostro al decir aquello, pero no se arrepentía de sus palabras. Le costaba mantener el contacto visual con Joseph por la intensidad y la promesa de lujuria en sus ojos pese a que sentían lo mismo.

—Luego no te quejes si ya no puedo detenerme, niña.

Se sorprendió al percibir aquellos dedos juguetones otra vez sobre su intimidad, yendo un poco más allá. Una pequeña molestia se instaló cuando presionó con uno de ellos intentando entrar, consiguiéndolo. La sensación era extraña, entre agradable e incómoda, pero conforme fue acostumbrándose a sus movimientos y a la entrada de un segundo dígito se permitió relajarse, disfrutándolo. Sus dedos imitaban la oscilación de una penetración, hacia afuera y adentro repetidamente, una y otra vez, y a medida que los segundos pasaban el movimiento se hacía más natural, accesible. El ritmo fue aumentando y Chise se descubrió abriendo aún más las piernas, impaciente y agitada.

—¿Ansías más, Chise?¿Quieres más de mi?.— a la aludida le fastidiaba que Joseph hubiese notado ya el efecto encantador que tenía su voz susurrada, grave, incitadora.

—Sí…

—¿Sí, qué?.— un tercer dedo se había unido a los anteriores obligándola a darle más espacio, avergonzada por la obstinación del hechicero. Sabía que no iba a hacérselo tan fácil.

—Sí, quiero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dímelo, yo seré sincero.— besó su cuello y lamió su oreja mientras volvía la penetración más lenta, sosegada. La menor soltó un suspiro de protesta, frustrada.— Anhelo estar en tu interior, deseo sentirte completamente, Chise. Pretendo corromperte y hacerte perder la razón, obligarte a que sólo puedas decir mi nombre e implorarme que no me detenga.

Sus palabras no sólo surtieron el efecto deseado de enajenarla aún más, sino que también hicieron sentir a Chise deseada, codiciada, hallándose orgullosa por ello, dándole el empujón de confianza que necesitaba.

—Yo...quiero eso. Quiero que lo hagas, Joseph.

—¿Me estás dando permiso para conquistarte, Chise?

—Sí, te lo doy.

Aquellas palabras sellaron un pacto tácito que ambos parecían dispuestos a cumplir. Joseph volvió a alejarse, a separarse sólo un poco, y otra vez, aquella actividad metódica se presentó cuando se deshizo del resto de su vestimenta, ayudándola a despojarse también de su vestido rojo arrugado y olvidado en su cintura. Quizás consciente de los nervios y la incertidumbre que aquella situación le generaba, Joseph no le dio demasiado tiempo a admirar sus cuerpos desnudos; se acomodó nuevamente entre sus piernas, abriéndolas por completo mientras aprisionaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, sobre la cama. Percibió la presión que ejercía en forma suave, luego insistente; se volvió molesta e intrusiva llegando a ser dolorosa, y en todo ese tiempo, el hechicero no despegó su mirada de la suya, evaluando su reacción.

—Relájate, así.— Chise frunció el ceño, apenada y dolorida.

Intentó relajar sus músculos, notando como su cuerpo finalmente cedía. El dolor se mezcló con plenitud y pasión, sintiéndose llena y completa. Al cabo de un momento que Joseph le permitió acostumbrarse, un nuevo vaivén comenzó, parecido pero a la vez muy diferente, más íntimo y profundo. Chise se familiarizó con su ritmo y al poco tiempo aquella sensación cálida y agradable comenzó a crecer nuevamente, relajándola.

El silencio entre ambos fue llenado de suspiros y gemidos contenidos hasta que el acto se volvió más apresurado, demandante, ávido. Chise sólo pudo aferrarse a Joseph cuando el ímpetu de éste la arrolló al punto de tener que morderse el labio para no elevar demasiado la voz en una tentativa infructuosa por contener sus gemidos. Cuando quiso despegar los labios para pedirle que se apiadara de ella, un grito mal disimulado se atascó en su garganta, abochornada.

—Te dije que te haría perder la razón.— su voz agitada mezclada con la risa que no escondía azoró un poco a Chise.— ¿Te hago daño, acaso quieres que me detenga ahora?

En ningún momento había bajado la intensidad de sus embestidas; el colchón parecía moverse con ellos, y una fina capa de sudor había cubierto la piel de Chise, acariciada todo el tiempo por las manos suaves y cariñosas del hechicero, generando un contraste con su actitud que desorientaba a la joven. No quería que se detuviera, para nada. Sentía una presión muy grande comenzar a generarse en su bajo vientre e intuía que si Joseph se detenía en esos momentos, iba a perder la oportunidad de experimentar aquello, se frustraría y rompería el momento mágico que habían creado.

Al contrario de lo que creía posible, el vigor y la rapidez con la que Joseph se movía dentro de ella aumentaron, y Chise ya no tuvo fuerzas para contener sus quejidos. Ya no podía pensar con claridad porque su cuerpo entero parecía reaccionar a aquel calor extraño y fuerte que crecía, más y más.

—Dime que me detenga.

—N-No...no lo hagas…

—¿Cómo se dice, niña?.- era increíble, pero podía hablar decentemente pese a que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

—Por favor, no te detengas…

Y no lo hizo. Y así, aquel calor creció y explotó en su interior, haciéndola enloquecer. Sintió a Joseph aferrándola, conteniéndola en su orgasmo mientras lo oía culminar entre suspiros refrenados. Sus respiraciones extenuadas se mezclaron, irregulares. Joseph se recostó sobre ella sin aplastarla, apenas apoyando los codos, y Chise se dedicó a acariciar su espalda y su cabello conforme recuperaba la compostura. Se sentía flácida y liviana, en paz.

—Ahora eres toda una mujer, Chise.— lo vio reír y la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, sin ánimos de pelear. Sintió sus labios cálidos y amorosos sobre los suyos en un beso que no tenía ambiciones eróticas, sino afectuosas.

 _Y abrió los ojos._

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación que ahora ocupaba; inspiró el suave olor a jazmines que inundaba el lugar y palpó las suaves sábanas blancas que no eran las suyas. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo caliente.

Se sentó en la cama lentamente. Acababa de amanecer por la luz tenue que se filtraba por la ventana; llevaba un camisón blanco que tampoco era suyo pero que le sentaba bien, y al ver las vendas en su brazo izquierdo recordó bruscamente lo que acababa de vivir.

De soñar.

Apretó las piernas, avergonzada de sí misma y sofocada por descubrir lo mucho que aquello le había gustado. Se preguntó cómo su mente había formulado semejante escena y sensaciones, tan vívidas y placenteras para ella, que no conocía absolutamente nada de todo aquello.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta la alertó; la madera se abrió sin producir casi ruido alguno ni esperar a su respuesta, y Joseph ingresó sonriendo, vestido y animado. Chise comprobó de un sólo vistazo que su brazo izquierdo estaba en su lugar, y que su ojo derecho era el suyo. Eso no lo había soñado, era real.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Buenos días. Me siento bien.— frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa del hechicero expandirse en su rostro, como si se estuviera riendo de un chiste que ella no comprendía.

—Sólo quería comprobar que todo funcionara correctamente. Apenas está amaneciendo, deberías dormir un poco más, niña.

—No me digas niña.

—Ah, ya. Lo siento.—Joseph ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, tomando el pomo de la puerta y cerrándola.— Olvidé que ya ahora eres toda una mujer.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una Chise completamente pasmada, sentada en la cama. Aquello, después de todo, no había sido un sueño.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **-corre antes de que la maten-**


End file.
